The Ultimate Mate Hunt
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Starscream goes into heat right before a battle. Unfortunately he runs into a little-big problem. Four little-big problems. SLASH: StarscreamxOptimus StarscreamxMegatron StarscreamxSoundwave StarscreamxSkyfire
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a well known fact that Starscream was the youngest of both armies. His age was a sore spot for him, and with his frame being so much smaller and more femme like than his fellows it was something that he knew would be exploited by his comrades and enemies.

What both armies also failed to consider was that seeker younglings went through a single very intense mating cycle very similar to human puberty but lasting much shorter. This cycle was an extremely difficult time and Seekers would usually be locked away during this time to prevent unwanted sexual assault and accidental pregnancy.

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! Where is your useless excuse for a trine leader?"

"Umm…" Skywarp looked at Thundercracker worriedly.

"He's in Hook's med bay, he… needs maintenance?"

"If he doesn't get in here right now for the battle then he will need to be put back together piece by piece!"

"Yes, sir." Thundercracker murmured, turning to go retrieve Starscream.

The youngest seeker groaned as he sat up from where he sat in a corner of the brig cell he had told Thundercracker and Skywarp to lock him in until his cycle was finished.

"What?" He snapped and the two older seekers flinched.

"Come on, my spark, Megatron wants you at the battle today." Skywarp sighed.

"But-!"

"We know, we'll figure something out." Skywarp soothed, Thundercracker nodding in agreement.

"Let's just get you out there later than everyone else and keep behind the main group." The blue seeker whispered, the three seekers walking carefully down the hall, Skywarp and Thundercracker standing taller than their trinemate, their wings spread in an aggressive stance.

::Starscream, we're leaving!::

::We're coming, my liege, you go ahead. Hook wants to run one final scan.::

::He had better be at that battle or his wings will decorate my throne!::

Starscream shuddered, dreading this upcoming battle.

The command trine arrived at the battle to find it already in full swing. They should not have been noticed at all with their two commanders locked in hand to hand combat and everyone else distracted by their own fights.

But Starscream shouldn't have underestimated the power of the heat cycle and he felt something in his lower abdomen click on and a clear liquid began to seep from his pelvic armor as he transformed, staring down at himself in horror.

There was a beat. Megatron, Soundwave, Skyfire and Optimus Prime stopped in their battles, blinked and turned to look up at Starscream, their optics flickering as their systems identified the otherwise scentless smell of Starscream's pheromones.

"Oh, slag." Thundercracker murmured, looking at the four mechs who were focusing on Starscream before grabbing Skywarp and dragging him away from Starscream, the two bondmates diving for the ground as Megatron launched himself at Starscream, the youngest seeker stumbling through the air and trying to take off.

Megatron made contact quickly, arms wrapped around Starscream's waist and entire bulk sending them hurtling to the ground nearby. Soundwave was running after him, Skyfire following at a thundering pace while Optimus made his way over to the two in leaps and bounds.

"Get the frag off!" Starscream shrieked, kicking out as Megatron tried to bite at his wing edge, lust hazed red eyes fixed on his face. The silver mech's black hand slithered down to Starscream's port covering and the seeker shrieked, wriggling and trying to get away from his leader.

"I don't want to get off, Starscream, I want to get in."

"He said off, Megatron!" The silver mech was fairly torn off of Starscream as Optimus – in a fit of jealous rage uncharacteristic to him – grabbed Megatron by the arm and threw him to the ground brutally. Starscream moved to his hands and knees, trying to get away from the now brawling leaders – away from the battle altogether – but was stopped by a heavy weight against his back and thighs.

"What the frag?!"

"Starscream: Submit to Soundwave."

"Not in this lifetime!" Starscream wriggled again, but this only seemed to make Soundwave even more turned on as the mech pushed the Seeker's shoulders and chest into the ground, keeping his hips upright and sliding an arm around to unlatch the thin pelvic armor deftly, exposing Starscream's interfacing systems.

"No!" Starscream wailed as Soundwave grunted and pressed against his thighs insistently.

"Starscream!" Skyfire's large white hand engulfed Soundwave's skull and threw the smaller mech off, Skyfire gathering the small seeker into his arms tenderly. "Are you alright, Starscream?"

"Thank Primus, you haven't been dragged into this madness!" Starscream hugged the larger mech, the shuttle's engines rumbling lowly. The seeker froze at that and looked up to see Skyfire smiling lovingly down at him, a large thumb tracing Starscream's hip seam. "Put me down!" Starscream shrieked, kicking the mech in the face with his thruster heel, falling out of the shuttle's arms and managing to barrel roll in his root mode before transforming and taking off.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared, powering up his thrusters and taking off after the seeker, not noticing his third in command following him while Optimus grabbed hold of Skyfire's kibble, the shuttle not noticing his passenger.

The battle went on, the mechs not noticing the abscenses of their armies.

Starscream couldn't keep flying for very long. The pheromones leaking from his still port were beginning to mingle with a tingling lubricant that made his aching port lining burn for touches. He looked behind him and growled to himself.

He was still being pursued.

He paused before turning and shooting off a barrage of laser fire, flying backwards and keeping his sensors focused on the direction he was headed towards.

It was a small land mass that was part of the Hawaiian islands. Most uninhabited and far away from humans. Perfect.

He dove for the island, disappearing within the thick foliage and hiding beneath the trunk of an enormous tree that had fallen over.

Apparently the heat made the alpha males of the army turn into inexperienced younglings because Starscream was able to witness Megatron falling clumsily through the underbrush, groaning as he landed harshly, Soundwave not even sparing his leader a look as he landed a little more gracefully.

Skyfire didn't hold back anything as he transformed, Optimus flying off of him with a sound of distress, the shuttle crashing through the trees and landing with an earth rattling "boom".

"I don't know what you think you're doing here, Starscream is mine!"

"I have known him far longer than you, Megatron, I hold a rightful claim to him!"

"Starscream has the right to choose which one of us he will take as his mate." Optimus put in, ever the diplomat set on equality. "Though I am sure that he will choose the most obvious choice." Okay, maybe a bit more egotistical, but the heat cycle was doing strange things to everyone.

"Soundwave: Superior. Situation: Starscream will choose Soundwave."

Starscream tried to creep away as the four mechs argued, crawling out from under the tree.

Unfortunately, Skyfire caught sight of him (and probably wind of him as well) and pushed past the other mechs, fairly flying towards the escaping Seeker.

"Let me go, you oaf!" Starscream shrieked, wriggling and shrieking loudly. Suddenly a strange sound escaped his vocaliser, a sound it had never made in its entire existence.

A loud chirrup escaped Starscream and his optics widened.

Oh. NO. No no no no no NO!

Soundwave's vocaliser imitated the sound and Starscream's systems reacted to the call for mating. He sobbed and tried to escape as Skyfire's own vocaliser repeated the call, nuzzling into Starscream's wings.

"Stop… Please..."

Optimus was suddenly pushing his soldier off of the seeker, crouching over the smaller mech protectively as Megatron proceeded to try and tear Skyfire's arms off. Soundwave had crept into the foliage and was out of sight, for now, so Starscream began to think of a plan to escape.

Why escape, though?

What?!

You NEED this, Starscream. You need to mate, and you have the four best specimens in the entirety of the Decepticon and Autobot armies! Think of what offspring you could produce!

Hmm… Yes… The CNA of the five best of the armies…

Yes… Think of what you could do with that powerful of an offspring…

Starscream smirked to himself and moved away from Optimus, standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh Boys…" He called and the four mechs' gazes were all locked on him. He could feel their processors telling them just how suitable of a mate he was as he stood proudly before them. "Don't go fighting over little old me… There's plenty to go around." He flicked his wings and turned to show off his figure better, placing his hand over his interfacing panel subtly.

The mechs seemed frozen and Starscream wondered if he had fried their processors. Until Megatron kicked Skyfire aside and sauntered over, looking very much like a great silver lion.

"Starscream, so wonderful that you've come to your senses and chosen me."

"Wrong, Megatron, he chose me." Optimus growled as he towered beside Megatron.

"Megatron and Optimus Prime: Wrong. Starscream: Chosen Soundwave." Soundwave placed his hands on Starscream's shoulder to influence him, but Starscream batted him away quickly, wanting to be in full possession of his mind.

"Starscream, tell them you've chosen me." Skyfire gently smiled at the seeker and Starscream turned away from them all.

"Well, boys, you see I couldn't bear to choose between you all. So I have chosen you all."

There was a beat before protests began to rise. Starscream stopped them with a pout.

"Does that mean that you aren't willing to do whatever it takes to make me your mate?" He asked and they were instantly silenced. They grudgingly glared at each other before returning to Starscream, who laid back against a slanted boulder, his port covering clicking open and sliding into his pelvic armor.

"Come and get it." He purred, his wings flicking enticingly. Megatron growled and shoved the other mechs away, sliding into the area between Starscream's legs and nuzzling his cockpit gently. "Mmm…"

Starscream looked up as Megatron licked and stroked his cockpit, trying to coax it open as he pressed his exposed spike to the seeker's port. Starscream gasped and grabbed Megatron's shoulders as his port seal was broken for the first time, the sharp pain drowned out by the tingling pleasure.

Optimus growled and moved forward, the urge to pull his nemesis off of his chosen strong in his spark, but he controlled himself. Starscream smiled at him, promising things to come as he gasped and arched, his legs pointing into the air stiffly before curling around Megatron's thighs and waist, his arms curling around the silver mech's neck to slide under his helm. Megatron stiffened as he thrust into Starscream, the seeker whimpering and mewling enticingly.

"Please, Megatron… Take it off…" Starscream begged softly, stroking the base of Megatron's cranium. The silver mech groaned and lowered his head, sending the commands for the latches on his helmet to unclasp from his cranium. There was a series of clicks and Starscream tossed the helmet away, revealing the long, golden embellished crests on Megatron's helm, smirking to himself as he kissed him firmly.

Megatron grunted as he felt something latch onto his spike and tried to pull away in alarm but Starscream held him firm. Suddenly something began to massage his spike, sending him into overload and sucking his transfluid in greedily. He gasped as he was released, his spike retracting as Starscream sighed happily, his port still exposed.

His port still ached, but the incessant burn was gone. Now. For some more CNA. It would take a few overloads to fill his reproduction tanks and form the spark around the piece that Starscream's spark would release.

"Worn out after one overload, Megatron? You're getting old." Optimus kicked the Decepticon leader away, Starscream laughing as Optimus pulled him close, the larger mech forming a bowl with his legs and placing Starscream in it with his back and wings to Optimus' chest. The Autobot fiddled with Starscream's air vents and the seeker smirked, knowing what he wanted.

He activated a series of commands and the vents slid to his chest, the younger mech looking back to see Optimus removing his facial mask. His face was heavily scarred and half of his left jaw was gone, but he was still quite handsome – perhaps because of the scars. Optimus seemed very happy with his new advantage and leaned down to nibble and suck on Starscream's neck, the seeker gasping and chirruping loudly. Optimus grinned and pulled back his spike coverings, grabbing it and guiding it into the seeker's tight port. Megatron, surprisingly, seemed content to watch Optimus thrusting into Starscream, moving to stroke the insides of the seeker's thrusters.

Optimus grunted as he overloaded, Starscream whimpering and arching as his port milked the transfluid from the spent spike, feeling his tank filling up gradually. He collapsed back onto Optimus, grinning when he saw Skyfire and Soundwave. He crooked a finger at Soundwave, watching the telepath rush over and crouch over him and Optimus. The telepath pressed his mask's center seam and it parted, revealing a pristine, elegant face.

Soundwave reached out and touched Starscream's cockpit, palming the glass possessively and stroking it as he removed his spike plating, diving down and kissing Starscream firmly. The seeker moaned as every pleasure point on his body was stimulated, gasping and wriggling between the two large mech, Optimus watching with a smirk and Soundwave seeming determined to eat him from the inside out, his spike burying itself in the seeker's port and the telepath beginning a fast, brutal pace.

Not one, but two overloads later Starscream whined and pushed him off, turning to look at Skyfire.

The shuttle was more than enthusiastic as he crawled over Starscream, the smaller mech chirruping and mewling as he was touched gently by large hands. Skyfire seemed determined to take everything slow, drawing out the agony as Starscream's small body took his spike, clenching and pulling him in firmly. Skyfire rumbled and crouched over Starscream's body, pulling the smaller mech close with one arm and bracing himself with the other. Starscream overloaded and set off Skyfire as well, an alarm telling the seeker that his tank was full. He gasped as a sharp pang cut through his spark, a thin dribble of spark fluid slithered into his tank and settled into the transfluid. The thick fluid thickened even more and compacted into a small spark chamber, creating spark plasma and a new spark.

Several alarms sounded and Starscream fell into reboot.

He woke to several bodies pressed against his and smiled, curling into the warmth between Megatron and Optimus. The two leaders were on either side of him on top of Skyfire's chest and lap, the shuttle propped against a large tree trunk with Soundwave curled against Starscream's legs.

"Hmm… Ah!" he jumped slightly at a slight pang and the other four mechs woke, looking down at him as he rubbed his lower abdomen. The spark was already conscious. Starscream checked his chronometer. He had been out for three earth days, more than long enough for the spark to settle.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm… Nothing… just the sparkling." Starscream sighed as the four mechs froze.

"Sparkling?" The four mechs asked in unison and Starscream chuckled.

"Yes, Sweetsparks, you're all going to be coders soon."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Due to popular demand (and the bunny humping my leg) I have decided to add onto the previous chapter.

I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG AFTER THIS!

"So I suppose Starscream will come with us, seeing as our base has the better medical facilities." Skyfire stated, rather logically, after the initial shock wore off.

"Negative: Decepticon Base: more familiar, will place less stress on Starscream."

Soon an argument had broken out amongst the four Coders. Starscream watched for some time before growling in aggravation. He was getting a processor ache.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere." Starscream stood and the other four froze.

"Starscream you really shouldn't strain-" Optimus began and Starscream cut him off.

"I'm not a weakling organic and I am only a few days pregnant!" The seeker stood straight and tall, still comparably smaller than his mates. "One, I am not leaving this island until the sparkling is born." He sat down decidedly on a rock and looked at the four Coders. "And two, I am hungry."

Instantly the four Coders were searching their subspaces for energon and Starscream was presented with a compact cube of medical grade energon from Skyfire. He accepted and sighed as he drank, rubbing his upper abdomen where his reproduction tank was located.

"Three days…"

"Taking into account that you have the four of us to help write the sparkling's codes your gestation will take less time." Skyfire stated as he watched Starscream.

"Estimated gestation period: two earth months." Soundwave put in and the other thought about this. Starscream stood and turned, suddenly beginning to shoot at a large rock. Optimus, Soundwave and Megatron jumped while Skyfire reacted with little more than a small flinch. The four watched as the seeker carved a large bowl out of the rock and then settled down within it, trilling loudly before looking at the others.

"What? I need a nest."

"That is not a nest." Optimus stated.

"Not yet." Starscream smirked.

"We need to help him." Skyfire put in. "It is tradition that we do." He stated before taking off. Megatron and Soundwave also took to the skies and Optimus stared at Starscream for a moment before sitting down near him, watching him intently.

First Week:

It didn't take long for Starscream's gestation programming to begin. Much of it consisted of something called nesting syndrome and quite a bit of hormonal drama.

Megatron had quickly ordered Starscream's Null Rays removed as well as any cluster bombs or blasters the seeker might have had on him had he not used them on his mates already. After that, the seeker basically sulked in his nest.

The nest was impressive, Megatron had to admit. He and Soundwave and Skyfire had scavenged scrap metal (old planes and cars basically) and brought them to the island where Starscream refused to budge. The seeker had then proceeded to – in am impressive display of brute strength – tear the metal into long shreds that vaguely resembled enormous metal twigs. He had then begun to actually weave a nest and curl into it happily, lining it with tarps and thermal blankets provided by his mates. The nest was actually large enough to fit all of them comfortably and Starscream would often demand that they come into the nest as well.

Which was why, currently, they were all curled around the moody seeker who was deep into recharge, either oblivious or uncaring as to his mates' discomfort. Megatron had his helm pressed directly into Optimus' abdomen, the smaller mech's legs on either side of his shoulders and neck, pulled underneath the silver mech's arms at the shins and ankles. Soundwave seemed a bit more content on his perch between Skyfire's large wings, the enormous shuttle snuggled around Starscream's side.

"I hate you." Megatron growled to Optimus, the Autobot commander glaring down at him.

"You don't think I hate you as well? I'm just doing this for Starscream." Optimus whispered back.

"Well I'll have you know I'm only doing this for my sparkling!"

"It's OUR sparkling, you nimrod."

"…"

"…"

"…Nimrod?"

"It's a human insult."

"Resorting to primitive language now?"

"Shut up, I don't think I could say anything else without screaming it."

"Screaming like a little femme."

"I do not!"

"Little virgin femme!"

"Am not!"

"Femme, femme, femme, femme!"

"So mature, you two, how long have we been following you two?" Skyfire hissed from across Starscream's still sleeping form.

"Frag off." Megatron growled.

"Suggestion: Silence. Starscream: Asleep."

"Shut up, Soundwave!" Megatron and Optimus hissed before returning to their quiet fight.

"If you all don't shut up and stop your sparkling-like crying then so help me Primus I will give you ALL something to cry about!" Starscream suddenly shrieked and the four Coders were silenced. They had quickly learned that Starscream did not make idle threats when he was pregnant and hormonal. One particular incident involved Skyfire and Starscream's null rays found in a very compromising position after Skyfire asked if Starscream was feeling alright.

Week 4:

Starscream had begun to purge. Surprisingly, he was fine in the morning, it was the afternoon that were misery for him. He would often be having a perfectly decent conversation before he would suddenly purge across himself and the nearest person. The first time it had been Megatron. The silver warlord had made a face of absolute disgust while Optimus and Skyfire had burst out laughing.

Megatron had been talking about naming the sparkling and had tossed out some names for Starscream's approval.

The vomiting had obviously been his answer.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me." Starscream hiccupped as he finished his purging, this time Optimus was his unfortunate victim. The seeker suddenly began wailing loudly. "You shouldn't have to take care of me!"

Optimus, by far the most empathetic of the four Coders, gently shushed his mate and crooned to him softly, stroking his wings soothingly.

"Shh… It's alright, I enjoy taking care of you and so do the others. After all, you're carrying our sparkling, we owe you this at least."

"I feel horrible."

"Only eight more weeks, Starscream, your first trimester is over with."

"I hate this." Starscream whined and Optimus merely held him even tighter.

Week 8:

Second trimester was by far easier than the first. During that time Starscream's only desire was for energon and recharge. The four Coders would entertain themselves with sparring, occasionally going to check in on their respective factions and gathering energon and more blankets for the young seeker.

It was during this time that the two factions came to an agreement which was announced in front of both factions on a desolate stretch of neutral area.

Optimus stood beside Megatron, the two leaders stiff and formal. Soundwave and Skyfire were nowhere in sight – left on the island to care for Starscream – and the two factions looked extremely antsy.

"Many of you have by now come up with various rumors for our abscenses." Optimus stated, looking around at the mingling soldiers. There were a few guilty looks and many a scuffing of pedes as the two factions shifted slightly.

"Starscream is carrying, myself, Optimus Prime, Skyfire and Soundwave are the Coders of the sparkling he is carrying. We have been caring for him for the past two months."

"During that time we have come to the decision to merge our forces and to attempt to rebuild Cybertron."

There was a groan from the Constructicons and Hook stepped forward.

"With all due respect, sirs, it is impossible to revive Cybertron. We would be better off in restarting on an abandoned moon or planet."

"Things to be discussed at a later time." Optimus stated before Megatron could open his mouth. The silver mech pouted slightly before composing himself and speaking.

"For now, Optimus and I will return to our mates. We will remain in contact with you should any troubles arise."

There were a few grumbles of disapproval but many didn't protest any more than that. Optimus was sure that he would be getting an audial-full whenever he returned to base.

Week 10:

Megatron huffed and panted, trying to regulate his ventilations and sparkpulse. Optimus was in a similar state nearby, collapsed against a comatose Skyfire with Starscream moaning and shrieking as he rode Soundwave, who was proving to have much more energy than any of the other three mechs. They had been going at it like petro-rabbits for five hours while Megatron and Optimus had collapsed after the first two. Skyfire had lasted a half an hour longer than the other two, but had collapsed mid-overload and ceased to show any signs of life other than his vitals. Quite frankly, no one really seemed to care at the moment.

"Best part of the pregnancy." Megatron huffed and Optimus nodded mutely, slumping forward to scramble to Megatron's legs, grabbing at the larger mech's thigh to drag himself forward.

"You know." Optimus composed himself and managed to move to straddling Megatron's lap. "Since we're all technically sparkbonded to Starscream… Shouldn't we make a full loop bond?"

Megatron blinked before grinning and pulling Optimus into a vicious kiss.

Week Ten:

Starscream gasped, placing a hand on his heavily distended abdomen plating. He could feel the little one wriggling and kicking within his tank. It was not an unusual occurrence so much as this time it was far more painful. It felt like the sparkling was trying to tear out of his stomach.

"Gah! M-megatron! Optimus! Skyfire! Soundwave!" He gasped, doubling up and keening loudly. His four mates were instantly awake, scrambling to look down at Starscream. The seeker was on his back in a moment, Skyfire opening a comm. Link to Ratchet while Optimus and Megatron moved aside to allow Soundwave to move between Starscream's legs.

"What's going on, Soundwave?" Skyfire asked once he had Ratchet on the comm., the grumpy old medic listening intently as Soundwave hacked their connection.

"Scans: Indicate sparkling is ready to be birthed."

"Slag, he wasn't supposed to be due for another two weeks." Ratchet murmured. "Okay, his abdominal plating should already be removed so all you need to do is open his chest cavity."

Soundwave instantly set to work in removing pieces of red armor, Starscream panting and gasping in pain.

"Accomplished."

"Now you'll need to open his protoform, this will be difficult due to the delicate nature of the protoform."

"Instructions?"

"There should be a manual switch on each side of his chest, just under the arm socket. Flick them down."

Soundwave quickly began locating the switches, finding them and doing as Ratchet instructed. The protoform instantly began to peel back, shifting back to Starscream's lower back and thighs. The seeker sighed as his tank was exposed and Optimus and Megatron looked on in fascination. The younger mech suddenly tensed and another scream echoed around them.

The tank was a large round sack-like container filled with translucent glowing blue lubricant. The sparkling inside was stretching and wriggling in distress.

"Do any of you have energon knives?"

"No."

"Get it out of me!"

"Damnit." Ratchet hissed before he ordered Soundwave to open the link. "Megatron, I know your hands are modified, what can you make?"

"A mace, a pick, a gun and other things like that, weapons."

"Make a pick, it's the closest we can get."

Megatron did as instructed.

"You'll need to cut through the tank's walls, it's about as thick as a windshield, so you'll have to go pretty deep and be careful not to cut the sparkling." Ratchet instructed. "Be very careful with this."

"How far do I have to cut?"

"From the top to the bottom of the tank."

Megatron had to keep himself from shaking as he made the incision, transforming his hand back and reaching in.

"GAAH! YOU BASTARDS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Starscream shrieked and Optimus moved to stroke his helm.

"Starscream, we love you and you have no idea how much we appreciate you."

"Oooh… Liar-Liar-Liar-LIAR!" The cut was finished and Megatron was reaching in to fish out the suddenly docile sparkling.

"There should be an energon feeding tube leading from the sparkling to Starscream's fuel tanks, you'll need to cut that and tie off both ends, it will quickly seal off after you do."

It was done and the sparkling sat quietly in Megatron's hands.

"It's not moving." Optimus called and Ratchet let out a slew of curses.

"Massage it's abdominal protoform."

Optimus reached over and began massaging the sparkling's abdomen. A choked sound and lubricant began flowing out of it's mouth and it began wriggling before an audial-piercing shriek came from the sparkling. Starscream sighed and smiled, looking at the shocked faces of his mates.

The sparkling was white green and purple with wings, tires and guns – GUNS on a SPARKLING. It was beautiful with the sweetest little face and servos. Starscream was handed his infant and he sighed, cooing and soothing the screaming bundle of joy.

"Sounds like you just gave birth to a healthy little sparkling, what is it?"

"A mech." Optimus smiled.

"And it's designation?" The four Coders looked at one another then at Starscream who was smiling and cooing to his sparkling.

"Sixshot." Starscream whispered. "Are you my little Sixshot?" The sparkling squealed and bounced, grabbing onto one of Starscream's fingers and sucking happily.

"Sixshot." Megatron echoed and the others smiled and echoed the name as well.

"Sixshot it is. He'll have to come to base soon to get checked out, but for tonight you can all rest."

The link was cut and the four Coders smiled at their mate and sparkling.

Three Months Later:

Megatron smiled as he walked into his shared quarters. His four mates were sitting together, each doing their own recreational activities on their rare free day. Skyfire was playing with Sixshot, tossing the sparkling into the air and catching him deftly as the little one squealed happily. Optimus looked on the verge of a spark attack as he watched the shuttle, cuddling with Soundwave while Starscream sat at his desk, decoding some new security system that the humans had rigged up around a museum.

"Megatron." Skyfire smiled. "What did they say?"

Megatron had been having strange sensations in his abdomen and had finally been convinced to go to Ratchet and Hook to get it looked at.

He smirked and placed a hand over his abdomen.

"Well, they said it was a disease that we would need to name."

There was a beat before Starscream began to cackle.

"You're carrying?" Optimus asked, dumbfounded.

"Hmm…" Megatron smirked and sat down, leaning back.

"Let's hope that he becomes more docile during his pregnancy." Skyfire murmured to himself as he cradled Sixshot to his chest.

"Somehow I doubt it." Optimus chuckled as Megatron dragged him close, Soundwave being dragged along as well into a large mecha-pile on the couch.

Sixshot cooed as he was lowered onto the pile, Skyfire and Starscream cuddling close as well. Megatron grinned and offlined his optics as he fell into recharge surrounded by his mates and sparkling.


End file.
